


囚之以心

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 扫黄打非小警车【并不是





	囚之以心

**Author's Note:**

> 监狱play，制服play  
> 小心晕车。  
> 我想了半天也不知道该参考哪个国家的制服，反正我也查不到x

监狱play，假囚徒莫x真监狱长萨

“莫扎特。”  
冷淡的召唤准时响起，狱警敲打着漆成白色的栅栏，喊着年轻人的名字。莫扎特睁开惺忪的睡眼，左眼角还带着点擦伤。他刚和隔壁的家伙打了一架，而且仗着灵巧的动作占了上风。现在该到他承受代价的时刻了。  
依照惯例把双手铐在背后，被狱警带到了监狱长的办公室。坐在真皮办公椅后的人扶了扶帽子，挥手示意狱警出去。过于冷硬的白色灯光自头顶直射而下，他的面庞陷在深沉的阴影里。墨蓝色的警服一丝不苟地包裹着他的身体，风纪扣自然是系到了顶端。  
待狱警出去之后，他才抬起头来，再次唤出年轻人的名字，声音没有半分波动。  
“沃尔夫冈•阿玛迪乌斯•莫扎特。”  
他的食指敲打着桌面上的报告，表格里潦草的字体仿佛印证了年轻罪犯的斑斑劣迹。即使未曾多出一言，然而谴责与不满已经写进了那双浅棕色的眼睛。  
“萨列里， 好久不见啦！您知道吗，自上次分别后，我就一直热切地思念着您，和……”  
莫扎特没把话说完，但目光的暗示意味已经说明了一切。那对灵动的眼睛仿佛穿透了实木的办公桌，扫视着监狱长的腰胯。含义不言而喻。  
这显然是火上浇油。萨列里眉峰间已经开始积蕴怒气，可不知为何，他选择了忍耐。这位不算好脾气的监狱长压抑着嗓音，拿起报告，一板一眼地读了下去。  
“活动时间与囚犯打架，致人轻伤。这已经不是第一次了，看来您并没有从上一次惩罚中得到教训……”  
他还想说什么，但话音梗在了嗓子里。  
灵巧的年轻人不知什么时候，绕到了他办公桌的背后。此刻，小指的指尖已经勾起了那串钥匙，就在萨列里的注视下，从容不迫地解开了自己的手铐。  
萨列里的头皮几乎要炸开了。他紧张地盯住那只手，抿了抿嘴唇，嗓子发紧。  
“您看，萨列里，或许，您该考虑一下措辞？毕竟，我们可不只是囚徒与看守的关系。”  
莫扎特的嘴唇勾起笑意。此时，如果忽略松松垮垮的条纹囚服，他看起全然像是个天真无邪的孩子。可这个孩子的双手，正像毒蛇一样贴上萨列里的颈子。两手指尖在萨列里的喉咙间相触，一只手上挂着的手铐冰得萨列里不禁打了个寒噤。而不同于手铐冰冷的温度，年轻人的手掌又是无比的温暖，简直像是能够融化冰雪的阳光。  
“莫扎特……请您慎重考虑您的行为。”  
萨列里仍然不愿轻易认输。他的余光瞥向自己的抽屉，第二格抽屉里放着他的手枪和匕首，而桌面右下方有警铃。只要按上去，整座监狱就会进入紧急戒备状态，离监狱最近的警察局也会派出人手支援。  
但这一切计划都胎死腹中。  
莫扎特对萨列里的习惯展现出惊人的了解。他将萨列里的右手铐上了手铐，又用自由的那只手拉开抽屉，把枪和匕首抢先别进后腰。  
萨列里将无人可以求援。  
监狱长眼睛里终于闪过惊惶。他重重吞咽着空气，稍微侧头看向莫扎特，颈椎僵硬得像是生了锈的齿轮。  
而年轻人的笑容更加耀眼起来。他同样侧过头，亲了亲萨列里的嘴角，单手开始解警服的扣子。  
“您明知道我要什么，亲爱的安东尼奥。我想您了呀！倒是您，既然叫我来，干嘛还把扣子系得这么紧？”  
他的声音甜蜜得像是在撒娇，手顺着解开的警服衬衫往里摸过去。  
萨列里用力咬住了自己的下唇。整齐的齿列隔着唇肉彼此摩擦，浅淡的血腥气在口腔中悄然酝酿。莫扎特的动作已经代替了语言，而他即将承受的遭遇，已经从年轻人直白的挑逗中得以预言。  
莫扎特似乎再次洞悉了萨列里的心思。年轻人的食指与拇指在监狱长胸前合拢，揉捻起挺立的乳尖，拇指还不时屈起，指尖划过乳尖顶端的褶皱，动作却是极具迷惑性的温柔。他像是捕捉到猎物的狮子，并不急于立刻果腹，反倒要先玩弄一番。甚至，如果可能的话，他想看到萨列里为欲望而发出恳求。  
“您看，亲爱的大大师，您这儿都硬起来了。”  
萨列里的挣扎并不激烈。或者说，他干脆像是放弃了争斗的心思。或许是出于对监狱安全的考虑，或许是他愿意牺牲自己而麻痹莫扎特，又或许是因为别的什么原因。可他只是压抑着自己的呼吸声音，甚至不自觉地挺起胸膛，被冷落的另一边同样渴望着爱抚。  
“请您别说了。”  
莫扎特当然注意到了这个，但他可没这么好心。  
相反，他得意地挑起了眉，右手捏上萨列里的下颌，侧身过去吻上对方的嘴唇。随着手腕位置的挪移，萨列里的右手正悬在胸前。这完全是下一个命令的预演。  
监狱长皱了皱眉，果不其然，听到了小混蛋的威胁。  
“亲爱的萨列里，请您碰碰另一边的乳尖，它可是很寂寞呢。别让我失望？”  
萨列里的拒绝被莫扎特的舌头堵回喉咙。  
年轻人两指钳制住面颊，强迫监狱长张开了嘴。灵活的舌头先是在年长者的嘴唇上反复舔舐，用自己的甜蜜味道冲淡了血腥，将残留的血液全部卷进自己口腔，又把舌头伸进对方口腔，勾住另一条软肉纠缠戏弄。  
萨列里的全部氧气似乎都在这场游戏中耗尽了。他甚至失去了思考的能力，顺从地隔着警服衬衫开始揉捏自己胸口，模仿着莫扎特的样子，把玩乳尖。硬起的乳粒不断摩擦略有些粗糙的布料，疼痛与快感间杂着，像一粒又一粒卵石，在他脑海中激起深深浅浅的涟漪。  
“您真是个乖孩子，萨列里。您看，您也很喜欢这个。”  
罪魁祸首的声音再次在萨列里耳边响起，将他推入更深的渊薮。在接续的亲吻中，他开始主动回吻莫扎特，舌头壮着胆子触碰对方，却又在下一秒怯懦地试图缩回来。可莫扎特当然不会让他如意。唇舌勾缠舔弄之间，年轻人俨然像个风流浪子，几乎将萨列里全部的心魂都逗引得飘摇起来。  
可萨列里也终究不是一个亲吻就可以轻易降服的少女。趁着莫扎特的身体逐渐靠近，残留的理智令他迅速将左手往年轻人后腰处伸去，试图抢夺对方别在背后的枪支。他一直记得他的武器，那支手枪，还有锋利的匕首。如果莫扎特插得够紧，他甚至可以直接把匕首从刀鞘里拔出来。  
遗憾的是，这也是他最后的反抗了。  
这些小动作实在难以逃过莫扎特的眼睛，唯一的作用只是更加激怒了他。他推搡着逼迫萨列里从椅子上站起，上半身趴在桌子上，将萨列里双手拧过背后。然后，莫扎特又把自己腕上的手铐摘下来，铐住年长者的双腕。这些动作都没有用上太大力气，只是适当地让监狱长吃了点苦头，以便向对方昭明控制权的所有者。  
“我以为您会配合我的……”  
年轻人的声音听起来有些失望，萨列里甚至能在脑子里勾勒出对方噘着嘴，发出那些黏糊糊的音调的样子。他有些心软，缺氧的大脑甚至开始怀疑，是不是他的动作真的伤到了这个年轻人的心。  
但面临着年轻人强迫的萨列里实在难以包容下如此复杂的情感。他开始在桌面上扭动挣扎，像一尾搁浅在岸上的墨燕。  
“请您放开……这……您太失礼了。”  
或许是囿于礼数的约束，在这样特殊的情境下，萨列里连抗议的语言都文雅的像是调情。他甚至刻意压制了嗓音，音色听上去简直沙哑且色情。  
莫扎特俯下身去，从后方亲吻上萨列里的耳朵。他的嘴唇缓缓摩挲过耳廓最外侧柔软的绒毛，然后张口含住耳尖脆弱的软骨，舌头逐渐向下舔舐，唾液濡湿了敏感的皮肤。  
萨列里的灵魂似乎也一同被莫扎特眼中所流溢出的甜蜜所浸泡，双腿发软。随着对方舔舐的深入，真正全身心陷入了无边无际的欲海，情动的渴望像是接连涌起的波浪，几乎就要将他维持理智的舢板掀翻。  
而莫扎特的亲吻却远不到停止的时候。他的舌头开始不满于柔缓的舔吻，索性将一边耳朵含入口中，舌面开始用力舔吻起一侧的皮肤。而舌头表面微小的突起则随着这一过程不断磨蹭着萨列里耳朵表面的神经，激起身下人的一阵阵战栗。这舔弄的动作并不算温柔，突起粗暴地在耳廓胡乱划过，却比温柔的摩擦更加引诱心神。  
可萨列里甚至没来得及开口抗议，更过分的挑逗已经随之而来。莫扎特的舌尖开始钻进他的外耳道，湿漉漉的舌头不仅润湿了附着骨部的皮肤，更尝试着在他耳朵里抽插起来。柔软的舌尖不时轻轻勾起，不仅划在敏感的耳道里，也划在萨列里的心底，逐渐消融着对方的抵抗。  
萨列里当然知道这样的动作在暗示着什么，然而他甚至不敢去联想那个过于粗鲁的词汇，而只能绞紧十根手指，随着对方进出的节奏而发出连串的气音。  
他想恳求，甚至阴茎已经把贴合身材的制服裤子撑出了弧度。可那些带着下流意味的词句却只是一味梗在喉头，除了让他更渴望粗暴的侵犯之外，别无它用。  
而直到年轻人觉得玩弄够了之后，才终于结束了这场对于耳朵的虚拟入侵。此时，他的监狱长已经两腿发软，甚至没法脱离桌子的支撑而站在地上。  
这正是莫扎特想要的。他低笑起来，呼吸间也染上了情色的喘息，但声音还是那么从容，仿佛全没有受这场情事的干扰。  
“您看，亲爱的安东尼奥，您明明这么喜欢我，喜欢我舔您的耳朵，”说着，他的一只手往萨列里胯下按过去，手掌按着隆起的部位轻轻揉了揉，“您说，我要是把您舔射了，您顶着这一块湿漉漉的，要怎么和别人解释呢？”  
萨列里没有答话。他的额头抵在冰凉的桌面上，可灼烫的体温甚至渗进了暗红油漆下的实木材质。他想挣扎、想逃离束缚，却又沉溺于莫扎特所给予的欲望，不可自拔。  
而莫扎特的话语顺着粗重的呼吸灌进他的耳道，则促成了年长者最后的投降。  
“我是您的了，莫扎特。”  
这句应许对年轻人似乎有着特别的意义。他在监狱长耳边响亮的亲了一口，嘴唇间的声音炸响在萨列里耳边。而莫扎特甚至等不及去解开萨列里内腰带的搭扣。他急不可耐地抽出那柄做工精巧的匕首，划开了萨列里的裤子。  
萨列里心底没来由生出挫败与恼怒之感。他勉强回过头去，抱怨起来。如果不是双手被警用手铐牢牢束缚在身后，他没准会掀翻身上的人，照着眼眶结实地来上一拳。  
“您在做什么，莫扎特？请您注意分寸！”  
莫扎特倒是眨了眨眼，愉快地笑了起来。  
“所以您不怪罪我将要操您，反倒更在意这条裤子吗？我会吃醋的！”  
那对形状饱满的唇微微撅了起来，亲吻落在了萨列里的颈子上。  
莫扎特的亲吻可不像他的眼睛那么温柔。他像个小老虎似的爱咬人，亲吻间也不例外。形状可爱的虎牙嵌进了后颈的皮肉里，萨列里的要害被来回地舔舐吮吸，监狱长暂时回归的理智很快陷落在永无止息的亲吻里。他甚至还模模糊糊想着，这亲吻虽不温柔，却足够甜蜜。  
莫扎特的双手也没闲着。他一只手扯出衬衣下摆，顺着衣摆与身体的缝隙摸过去，抚摸着萨列里的腰肌，另一只手则将食指与中指塞进了萨列里的口腔。  
不同于待人的冷淡疏离，又或者是毫无遮掩的手指温度，萨列里的口腔和衣物包裹着的身体，在各种意义上来说，都热得不像话。一伺莫扎特把手指伸进去，他的舌头便自动缠上纤细的指骨，沿着指节细腻地舔吻过去，乖巧得简直同别扭的反抗过程判若两人。而他的体温则是真正的温暖，随着莫扎特掌纹的摩挲而有规律地收缩，锻炼得恰到好处的精实肌肉令年轻人爱不释手，不时轻轻按揉，手指在肌群间游移，寻找着对方的敏感点。  
而陷入温热口腔的手指也并没有被两人淡忘。莫扎特开始恶作剧似的分开两指，夹住萨列里的舌头把玩起来，修剪整齐的指甲轻扫过舌面，又不时并拢手指在对方口腔内翻搅捣乱，开始玩起逗弄的把戏。  
两人的动作简直是十足的温柔且默契。  
大约是觉着指尖已经纠缠了足够的唾液，莫扎特把手从萨列里的口中抽了出来。湿漉漉的指尖顶上萨列里的后穴，指节弯曲，轻轻搔过褶皱，指甲陷进缝隙里轻轻磨蹭。  
“亲爱的安东尼奥，我要进去啦！”  
他欢快地宣告着，神情无辜极了，仿佛只是做了一次野餐的约定。  
然而他的动作却流露出与声音截然相反的恶劣。这位年轻的囚徒将两根手指一并挤进了萨列里的穴口，带着口水润滑的指节逐一撑开紧闭的肠肉，进入到极限的深度，只留手掌和其余攥成拳的手指留在外面。  
蓦然接受这样的进犯，对于萨列里来说，还是过于艰难。肠道本就不是适合性交的位置，唾液的微薄润滑也只是聊胜于无。指节上纹路蹭过肠壁，几乎燃起痛感来。他不得不妥协于异样的疼痛，出声示弱。  
“抽屉里……请您打开抽屉。”  
如此示意，对莫扎特已经足够。但他并不总是愿意服从监狱长的要求。毋宁说，他更喜欢戏弄这位文质彬彬的长官。监狱里有太多人肖想过萨列里的屁股，但每次莫扎特都会声明，这位漂亮的意大利裔监狱长归他一人所有。  
于是，他虽然从抽屉里找出了萨列里示意的护手油，但并没有第一时间抽出手指。口水的润滑对于后续扩张或许并没有太大的帮助，但却更适合宣明萨列里的处境。这位略年长的黑发官僚，已经完全陷于囚徒之手，而毫无挣扎的余地了。  
纤长的手指再次抽送起来，骨节摩擦着柔软的穴肉，不断撑开密闭的体腔。萨列里只觉得身后像是被妖异的火焰点燃，奇异的不适、疼痛与欢悦顺着尾椎蹿升上来，像烟花般在他脑子里爆炸。他的身体像是已经被点燃，明火顺着他的动脉游走，炙烤他的思维。  
逐渐地，他甚至觉得一切就该这么进行下去。莫扎特会给他带来更多疼痛，但同时也会报之以更强烈的快感。于是他就这么半闭着眼睛，体味着迷离的痛觉，某种难以启齿的情感在胸腔里不断膨胀，带来轻微的闷痛。  
可那两根手指很快便抽了出去。即使萨列里收缩着肛口试图挽留，可莫扎特此刻的意志倒是格外冷酷无情。他在萨列里身后半蹲下去，将深色制服裤上的裂口撕扯得更加狼狈，牙齿咬上一边臀肉。年轻人半点没留力气，监狱长浑圆的臀部便留下一个湿淋淋的印记，齿列的红痕排布整齐，合成了一个圆圈。  
萨列里痛叫一声，却又把高扬的调子闷在了喉咙里。他的表情像是只受了惊的鸦，却又被捆缚住翅膀，无法飞向深沉的林海。  
幸而莫扎特并没有兴起更多报复的小计划。他伸出舌尖在那个牙印上舔了舔，唾液像是顺着破损的皮肤钻进了萨列里的神经，轻轻撩拨着不为人知的欲望。再站起身，两根涂了护手油的手指便由略泛起红肿颜色的穴口，轻易地进入了萨列里的身体，并很快加入了第三根。  
三根手指便开始在萨列里的后穴里翻搅起来，在抽送间，将更多油脂推进深处。这几根手指还不是稍微张开，拓宽着他的肠道，又在肠壁上不断按揉，仿佛隔靴搔痒似的触碰前列腺附近的位置，撩拨萨列里的性欲。  
萨列里痛恨这若即若离的逗弄。从莫扎特被叫过来之后，一切就偏离了正轨。但要数最糟糕的部分，一是他毁在匕首下的裤子，二是现在令人难堪的顶弄。而两者无疑都是对他反抗的责罚。  
于是年长者自暴自弃地迎上莫扎特进出的手指，引导着指尖撞上体内的敏感点。而莫扎特也慷慨地放过了他。  
场景开始从强暴转为合奸。  
不苟言笑的监狱长萨列里先生在囚徒的手上操着自己，一边还紧咬着嘴唇，约束自己别太快呻吟起来。而年轻的囚徒解开自己本就过于宽松的长裤，阴茎顶上萨列里挺翘的臀肉上下磨蹭。  
这一沾染了性欲的画面本该下流至极，却意外因莫扎特注视萨列里的神情，而显得不那么难看了。  
莫扎特的眼睛当然很好看，像是盛满了星河的波澜，像漂流着最香甜的蜜糖。而此刻，他眼底的蜜裹着情意，像是化成了实质，顺着眼角流泻出来，又像星光似的匀匀在萨列里的周身铺洒开。  
而萨列里像受难的圣徒，又像蒙昧的罪人，蒙受了神赐的恩典。他伏在桌上，身体耸动间皴皱了身下的报告，胸口致密的衣料彼此摩动，乳尖蹭得红肿，却又沉迷于酥麻的触感。他的身体在受难，可他的灵魂却因此而感知了接近极致的快感。  
然而，还不够。随着手指初入得愈发容易，萨列里的身体都瘫软下来，指尖一次又一次顶撞揉弄着他的前列腺，可他想要得更多。欲望的得逞来得太轻易，尚不觉满足的深处便愈空虚。  
“莫扎特……”他扭动着叫身后的人，嗓音低哑。情欲像浓烈的烟气般熏坏了他的嗓子，萨列里毫不怀疑，若他的声音再放大点，就会溃堤般涌出呻吟与恳求。  
“您大可以叫我沃尔夫冈的，亲爱的安东尼奥。”  
莫扎特的声音要稳一些，但也没强到哪里去。萨列里要是回头，就能清楚地撞见那双眼睛投射出的情色想望。但他不必费这个神。只用一句话，他就能将莫扎特最后的理智撕裂开来。  
“沃尔夫冈……请您……操我……”  
这样的请求实在是太过为难萨列里。强烈的羞耻之下，萨列里像是从酒缸里捞出来的酩酊醉鬼似的，裸露在外的白皙皮肤泛起暧昧的粉色。  
莫扎特的愿望却意外地得到了满足。他眯起眼轻笑起来，神情像是饱食了血液的德古拉。年轻人从善如流地抽出了手指，换上他的阴茎。性器顶端已经在年长者的臀缝里磨蹭了好一阵，冠状沟不时掠过敏感的括约肌，引起男人的阵阵战栗。  
“我等您这句话，等了好久啦~”  
莫扎特的语气简直像是在怪罪萨列里了。处于下方的男人嘴唇嗫喏着想要反驳，可言辞还没酝酿完毕，就被捅进身体的阴茎彻底撞散了。钝圆的顶端挤开翕张的皱褶，粗大的柱身填满他的一切欲望，前列腺被冠状沟凶狠地刮过。恰到好处的粗暴与占有，击溃了萨列里全部的言不由衷。  
即使经过了漫长个的扩张，萨列里的后穴对莫扎特仍然格外紧窄，温热的肠肉恰到好处地缩紧，严密包裹上柱体表面，皱襞不自觉地蠕动着，像吮吸棒棒糖的口腔，又像是在讨要更多快感。  
莫扎特简直要为此而感谢上帝了。当然，针对这个问题，他还是决定询问一下身下人的意见。  
“您的屁股真紧，亲爱的安东，我该为此感谢上帝呢，还是该感谢您？”  
“闭嘴！”  
萨列里当然能听出莫扎特的戏谑来。他的两手紧握在一处，袖口的衣料已经被拉扯得不成样子。纵然有心去拥抱年轻的囚徒，可腕骨无论怎样扭动，都只是被镣铐磨得生疼。他开始诅咒警用手铐的牢固，恶意地夹紧了屁股。  
莫扎特便权当这是一个邀请了。他扶着萨列里的腰肢，开始大力挺动起来。虎口处的枪茧摩挲着萨列里腰侧的敏感位置，粗糙的茧子磨蹭过相对柔嫩的皮肤，令萨列里在欲海里坠沉得更深。  
他的另一只手掩住了萨列里的嘴唇，却又没有实在地捂紧，只是虚覆在黑发男人的唇上，仿佛代替他自己赐予亲吻。这是一个警告，一次劝诱，即使只是无比温柔的触碰，萨列里却陷入了更深沉的幻觉中，仿佛有人死死捂住了他的口鼻，要求完全的静默。  
萨列里也这样照办了。  
即使灵魂如何放肆地呻吟，他的肉体却完全受了莫扎特的控制，被禁止了发声的能力。放荡的声音被扼死在颈腔里，喉结上下滑动着，作徒劳的吞咽动作，只有鼻腔里偶尔逸出甜腻的气音。  
这是他所渴望的，也是他终于得到的。他在莫扎特的照顾与掌控下，在办公室里肆无忌惮地享受着性欲所带来的欢愉，像终于堕入地狱，又像触摸到了通天的巴别塔顶。  
而莫扎特也同样享受这一切。他的阴茎与萨列里的身体如此契合，进出之间，穴肉会顺从地吞吐柱体，年长者的身体在他的占有下逐渐变得更加湿软。调整角度重重撞进萨列里的身体，龟头故意蹭过前列腺，莫扎特将手放进萨列里的掌心，亲吻在萨列里后颈逐次落下。  
“萨列里，萨列里……我爱您呀。”  
他的声音也被欲望打湿，而变得潮湿又柔软，然而情意的坚定却没有被摧折半分。  
萨列里没有答话。  
监狱长的阴茎硬得发疼，一直随着身后的撞击在桌面上反复摩擦。实木的办公桌本不适合自慰，然而此刻这张桌子却为萨列里提供了略带粗暴色彩的抚慰，恰到好处地照顾着男人的需要。  
而此刻莫扎特的爱语像是压垮了骆驼的最后一根稻草，爱欲的神殿终于在强大的快感面前崩塌。发出一声形同濒死的喘息，萨列里紧握住了莫扎特的手，十指的黑色指甲几乎深陷进手背的皮肉里，身体反弓起来，阴茎勃动着，就这么射在了自己的裤子里。  
他的大脑一片空白，眼神迷离犹如微醺的安格斯。等回过神来，才发现手铐早已解开，他此刻正坐在莫扎特的胯间，承受着对方最后的冲刺。  
莫扎特抬头亲吻着对方精心修剪的胡须，不时啃咬形状丰满的唇肉，阴茎则埋到了最深的位置，柱体已经胀大了一圈，在萨列里体内急速地上下抽动。萨列里不安地扶上对方肩膀，想请求对方稍微退出一些，可莫扎特却先一步射进了他的身体，精液灌满了他的肠道。  
趁莫扎特把脸埋在他胸口亲吻，并留下更多饱含占有欲的标记时，萨列里终于喘过气来，尽量摆出严肃的表情，提出抗议。  
“亲爱的沃尔夫冈，您真是个混蛋。我不会陪您在单间里过夜了，请您自己熬过为期三天的禁闭吧。”  
“别这样，我的安东尼奥，您明明也很配合。而且您不喜欢吗？在您的办公室里做一次，让您成为被恶徒绑架的羔羊？”  
年轻人状似无辜的话语再次令萨列里羞得面红耳赤。他竭力板起脸来发出冷淡的轻哼，却因高潮留在眼角的红晕而显得言不由衷。年轻的囚徒趁机握住被手铐磨红的腕部，指尖轻轻按揉起来。他的眼底流露出浓重的歉意，将手腕捧到面前亲吻，像亲吻世界上最重要的珍宝。  
“对不起，真的弄疼您啦，亲爱的安东。可我现在当了卧底，也就只能偶尔趁着惹事的机会见到您。我可是每天晚上都有想着您……”  
更多的词句被萨列里低头堵在了嘴里。年长者狠狠咬住莫扎特张合的嘴唇吮吸一口，抬头时眉间带了得意的神采。  
“闭嘴……今晚在单间里，您将被罚缝好我的裤子。”  
说着，他又凑过去亲吻起莫扎特眼角的伤痕，眼底浮现起星点的心疼，又下意识掩藏起来。  
“不过，下次可别为我打架了。”  
“不行，您是我的，全世界没人可以否认！”


End file.
